You May Never Come Back
by Player Number One
Summary: well, I hate Relena and so, I will kill her in this, or will I? Hmmmm, R


Yo**_u_** **_M_**ay Nev**_e_**r Come Back

Authors Note: Hahahahahahahahaaaa! I`m going to be a little sadistic with this one. Relenas death is always a pleasure. J

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing and am in no way saying I do by writting this. 

Relena watched the flickering of the computer screen in front of her tiredly. What was wrong with it? The computer screen normally didn`t flicker. She hit her hand against the side than looked at the screen. Now as she looked at it, bands were going across the screen. In each was a slight depression. She could make out the words the second time it went by. "You.....may.......never..........come.............back."

She gasped and backed away, feeling an icy darkness coil inside her like a snake ready to strike. She shook her head and flicked the computer off, she had too much stress on her. She stood up, brushing her skirt slightly to smooth it and walked out of her office. Her secretary. Don, walked up behind her. "Ms.Relena, here`s some work to take home."

Relena took the small stack of papers and looked them over. "Alright, I`ll be back with them when they`re done."

Don laughed. "Well, if you wait that long you may never come back." She stared hard at him for a minute but than turned and walked away.

As she walked home there was an odd glow to everything. She shivered convulsively. All around her in the wind there was a soft echo. "You may never come back." She walked with shakey knees, not willing to scream. Nothing made scense. She kept walking, than shimmering words appeared on a wall. "Antisipation of pain is worse than pain itself."

She quickened her step, finally making it to her house although a cloud of thoughts swam through her mind. She was going to be put through pain. She shut the door and locked it than locked every other window in her masion. It had to keep them out, whoever "them" was. She fell asleep uneasily in her bedroom.

__

Relena dashed down a hall that was lit by a purple light. Each door was opened the slightest bit. She dashed through one and saw a man with a bierd that stretched to his waist. She stared at him for a moment breathlessly. "You may never come back!"

She took a step forward, only to be thrown back by an unseen forse. She stood up, confused and worried. "But this is my mind!"

The door in front of her shut and once again came the scream "No it isn`t! You may never come back!"

Relena turned from the door, running further down the hall until she came to a white door that seemed e peaceful. She opened it to see a woman dressed like an angle. Relena smiled and took a step forward but the woman stopped her with lightning speed. "No, you may never come back!"

Relena took a step back. "Come back where? Who`s doing this to me?"

The woman sneered for a moment. "You are Relena. No one will bring you back now. We brought you back before but this mind belongs to us now." Relena was pushed out of the room forsefully. 

She lay in the middle of the hall where she had fallen and looked around. "What have I done!" 

"Look at yourself Relena. You`ve come back once, but now, you may never come back again. He`s going to kill you." The order was a soft whisper of a child. Relena looked down at herself, finally scared beyond beliefe. Small sparks crackled over a large section of her body where the skin had been ripped off. She gasped and another whisper came through the air. "He who dies in his dream, dies in life."

Relena woke up in darkness, a red haze was over everything. She looked around, why had she been lying with her hands on her chest like that? What was all of the pictures in her bed? The realization hit her, she was in a tomb. Her fingers fumbled in the dark which her android eyes saw in, until they clutched a piese of paper. She picked it up and held it to her face, barely making out the letters that were taken from magizines. "We brought you back once, but now, you may never come back. Sincerly, Heero."

A/N: Did I say I would kill her? Nah, why do something horrable like that? Hahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
